Black and Blue
by MythicElf
Summary: Another one of my timeless stories. When a new recruit to the X-Men is accepted, Kurt can't help but notice that they are alot alike. Some unexpected surprises, so enjoy! Kurt/OC I'm working on rewriting this, so it's practically abandoned right now.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story (except Lupine Summers) belong to Marvel Universe.**

**A/N: In this story, I'll make a mutant just like Kurt, but there are distinct differences, so I'll list them here.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kurt Wagner--- Male**

**-glowing yellow eyes**

**-pointed ears**

**-fangs**

**-six fingers**

**-four toes**

**-indigo skin**

**-dark blue hair**

**-a prehensile3'6" tail**

**-teleportation up to 2 miles**

**-superhuman agility**

**-invisibility in shadows**

**-master swordsman**

**-medic and mechanic when qualified others aren't around**

**Lupine Virden--- Female**

**-glowing bluish-white eyes**

**-pointed ears**

**-fangs**

**-ten fingers**

**-ten toes**

**-dark blue, almost black skin**

**-a prehensile 5' tail**

**-teleportation up to 1 mile**

**-master of shadows (can move them [I'll explain later] and is invisible in them)**

**-master at staffs**

**-can shapeshift (I'll explain that later, too)**

**-from Bavaria just like Kurt**

**-but has lived in America long enough to lose the accent**

**-one year younger than him**


	2. Is She My Twin?

**Disclaimer: Same as always. The characters (except Lupine) belong to Marvel Universe.**

**A/N: The inspiration from this story came from the combination of my imagination and from me reading the stories in the Community, "Thunder and Brimstone," so there might be some similarities between my story and yours.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kurt stopped in front of Professor Xavier's open door.**

"**Welcome, Lupine. I'm sure you'll love it here," the professor was shaking someone's hand, only Kurt didn't know who. Xavier looked up. "Ah, Kurt! Just the man I was hoping to see! Could you take Miss Virden on a tour of the mansion? I'm sure you two will get along quite well."**

"**Of course," Kurt answered, wondering why the Professor added that last sentence. He didn't have to ask. His jaw would've dropped if he hadn't been careful.**

**Lupine Virden stepped out of the shadows and smiled. She was just like him— only different. Instead of indigo skin like him, her skin was so blue, it was almost black. Her eyes were bluish white instead of amber, and her tail was at least a foot and a half longer than his. When he noticed that he had just been standing there for a while, he said, "After you, Miss Virden," bowing theatrically.**

"**Thank you— Nightcrawler, isn't it?" She brushed her tail down his arm to be equally as dramatic.**

"**Yes, but you can call me Kurt," he outstretched his hand.**

"**I'm Lupine, but my friends call me Lupe (pronounced Loop)," she took it. They shook hands, and continued with the tour. As they walked, Kurt casually asked,**

"**Vhere are you from?"**

"**Bavaria," she answered. Kurt stopped. **_**She can't be, **_**he thought, but he decided that it'd be better to drop it than to ruin any future friendships that they might've had. They continued down the hallway while Kurt pointed out things of importance.**

"**This is the Lounge," he said, opening the door and following her in. He pointed out that this was for the adults; the students had one on their floor.**

**At last, they reached her room. "Well, this is where I stay," her white fangs gleamed in the low light as she smiled. **

"**Vell," he smiled back to the same effect, "Enjoy your stay here, Lupine." He began to walk away.**

"**And Kurt?" she asked. He turned back toward her.**

"_**Ja?**_**"**

"**Thanks," she closed the door.**


	3. Morning Meeting

**Disclaimer: The characters except Lupine belong to Marvel.**

**A/N: This is the chapter in which I explain the howling thing.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Lupine's tail twitched. She dreamt of the reason she had come to America seven years ago, when she was fourteen (that means Kurt's 22).**

"**Lupine, you have to get out of here!" her father shouted, barricading the door with furniture. **

"**No! I'm not leaving you!" she pleaded, hiding under the table as angry villagers banged on the door of their house. Her mother grabbed her shoulders.**

"**Lupine, listen. If they get in here," she looked back at her husband trying to hold the door. "They'll kill you! Just go!" Lupine's mother's tone frightened her. She could no longer hope that her father's hold on the door could last forever. She took in a deep breath and shape-shifted into a beautiful young wolf with midnight black fur. As she looked back, she saw the villagers closing in on her parents…**

**Lupine sat up with a gasp. She knew that it was a dream, but her tail was still swaying anxiously. She looked at her watch (yes, she has night vision) — 1:53 AM. She rumbled through her bag, searching for her Bible. Once she found it, she clutched it to her heart in pity for the humans. She never hated them thanks to the fact that she was a Christian.**

**Knowing that she wouldn't get back to sleep, Lupine smoothed out her frog-covered pajamas and silently turned her doorknob. Making her way down the hall, she planned on going straight to the kitchen for a cup of hot tea, but stopped, noticing the flickering TV lights from under the Lounge door. She smiled.**

_**Whoever this is,**_** she thought,**_** is going to get a nice welcome from me.**_

**After successfully opening the door without a sound, she srept up as lightly as she could behins the couch in the middle of the room and was surprised to see the spade tip of Kurt's tail lay lazily across the arm of the couch. As she stood, her scare attempt was ruined when she saw the sarcastic smile on Kurt's face.**

"**Guten tag, liebchen," he said, his fangs shining from the light of the TV. "You know you can't sneak up on me. I've been doing this a lot longer than you."**

"**Whatever," she laughed, flipping over the couch to land next to him. "Do you do this on a daily basis, or couldn't you sleep, either?"**

**Kurt shrugged. "I guess it's both," he said, his amber eyes stuck to the TV. He noticed that Lupine was shivering. "Are you cold, liebchen?"**

**She nodded. "A little," she answered. "You know I can speak German, too, right?"**

**He hoped that it was dark enough to hide his blush. He removed his jacket and gave it to her. Lupe took it gratefully. "Thank you, but won't you be cold?" she asked, noting that he now only wore an undershirt and sweatpants.**

"**Nein. I'll be okay," he yawned. "Ve should probably go to bed. Morning alvays comes earlier vhen you don't vant it to."**


	4. Is She My Twin? 2

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**A/N: Thanx, AnimeFreak218. Glad I could be of help.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lupe woke up to the tweeting of birds outside her window. She yawned. Scanning her animal-themed room, she noticed the jacket Kurt had let her borrow. After taking a long, rejuvenating shower, she decided upon taking a swim in the pool. She took the jacket with her, just in case she ran into Kurt.**

**She teleported to the exit closest to the pool, yet far enough away that she didn't startle anyone. As she walked down the lawn of the extensive school, she could hear Kurt talking, but it was so low, he was practically mumbling. As he drew into sight, she noticed that he was praying. Politely, she waited until he finished and walked over to him.**

"**Guten**** tag, Lupe," Kurt said, putting his rosary beads in his pocket (sorry if I insult any Catholics out there, I'm not one). "Vhat do you need?"**

"**I'm sorry, Kurt," Lupe smiled innocently. "I forgot to return your jacket."**

"**It's okay, ****liebchen****," he smiled. "Anytime you need it, just ask."**

"**Thanks," he said. She walked up to hug him, tripped on a root, and fell into his chest, breathing in his scent of freshly burned matches. It was odd, but she kind of liked it.**

**Unconsciously, he leaned into her hair. "Vhy don't ve go to ze pool," he said, breathing in her smell of Egyptian incense. He liked it (is that too sappy? Oops.).**

"**Sure," she sighed happily. Time with Kurt would be enjoyable.**

**As they neared the pool, Lupe noticed that Ororo and Kitty were already sitting together with their legs in the pool. Ororo wore a black strapless one piece with lightning bolts and Kitty wore a pink halter one piece with a flower on the right shoulder. Lupe herself wore a black tankini with little white paw prints randomly speckling it and Kurt wore plain black trunks.**

**As Lupe passed her on her way to the pool steps, Ororo said, "Hi, Lupine. We haven't officially met. I'm Ororo," she shook Lupe's hand.**

"**And I'm Kitty," so did she.**

"**Thank you, but you can call me Lupe," she smiled to them and turned back to the pool.**

"**Vhat's wrong, Lupe?" Kurt teased, splashing her as she adjusted to the pool temperature. "Afraid of the vater?"**

**Lupe pretended to be angry, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared on Kurt's back, dunking him into the water. Kitty and Ororo stared at each other in disbelief. Kurt resurfaced, gasping heavily. "Vhat else can you do?"**

"**Basically what you can do, only downgraded," she smiled, wrapping her long tail around his leg and pulling him under again.**

**Kurt smiled. Life at the mansion with Lupe would be fun.**


	5. Pure Temptation

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to do this every chapter?!**

**A/N: Sorry if I'm typing too fast, I just write the story more than I type it, so I'm like seven chaps ahead of this one.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lupe teleported from her room to the school's gym. She remembered Kurt's words, "Meet me in the gymnasium tonight," he'd whispered to her. "I vill show you vhat you can do."**

**Ever since then she had been waiting for everyone else to go to bed—which took until about 11:45 pm. She walked further into the huge room, marveling at the equipment. Kurt dropped in front of her.**

"**Sorry, ****liebchen****," he smiled at her. "I didn't mean to scare you."**

**As he showed her tricks he learned in the circus, she worked on her agility, flipping, turning, and using her tail whenever possible. This became the nightly routine for new next few weeks, both of them learning more about each other each night. One particular Saturday, they decided to ditch training and look at the moon from the roof.**

"**It's beautiful, ****ja****?" Kurt asked. Lupe nodded. She loved it when he added bits of German to his sentences.**

"**Can I show you something?" she asked out of the blue (pun unintended). "I've never told anyone else."**

**Kurt looked confused. "Of course, but vhy me?"**

"**I can trust you not to freak out," she said. "Because of this."**

**She got down on all fours and began to shape shift. Her face became longer, her tail became shorter, and fur (painlessly) rose from her skin until she was the beautiful wolf that she was in her dream, only older. She shifted back.**

**Kurt's eyes widened. "I like it," she breathed into her ear. "It suits you vell."**

**She turned to him, and on impulse, they leaned forward until they met in a kiss. There they were, black on blue, under the moonlight.**

……

**The next few mornings were nice for both Lupe and Kurt. Whenever they passed each other, one of them would brush their tail across the others dramatically. They were practically considered boyfriend and girlfriend by everyone else. **

**As she entered the kitchen for breakfast, she noticed Kurt on the couch eating cereal and cheering for the German team in the Olympics on TV. She poured herself a quick bowl of Fruit Loops and hopped on next to him.**

"**Guten**** tag, ****liebchen****," he smiled, going for another spoonful of Blueberry Miniwheats. "I had fun last night."**

**Lupe turned around just in time to see Scott raising his eyebrow. "Scott! You know we wouldn't," she laughed at his immaturity. "You are such a three year old."**

"**Sorry," he looked up from his newspaper. "Couldn't help it."**

**Ororo turned to Jean. "Will you tell your husband to stop tormenting those two?"**

**She looked at him. "Scott, what did you do?"**

"**Hey," he put his hands up defensively. "I said I was sorry."**

"**Care to join me for dinner," Kurt whispered once everyone was too busy fussing at Scott.**

"**I'll be in your room by nine," she replied, whispering even more quietly.**

…**..**

**BAMF**** Kurt heard Lupe teleport into her room. He looked at his watch. "****Guten**** tag, ****liebchen****," he smiled. "Vhen you say nine, you mean it, ****ja****?"**

**She smiled. "So, what would you like to do, Herr Wagner?"**

**He put out his hand. "I figured ve could dance a little, and then go up to the roof for dinner," he said, already turning her in circles. As they dance, Lupine smiled. It all felt so right.**

…**..**

**Lupe yawned and leaned on Kurt's shoulder, falling asleep. He smiled. It made him feel better to know that she trusted him enough to sleep on. Her tail looped around him and landed in his lap. Using his own, he picked it up and looped it around his. "Ah, liebchen," he said, looking at his watch, "I should get you to bed."**

**He picked her up and teleported to her room, laying her on the bed. He frowned. "You probably don't vant to sleep in your dress," he said, fighting his better judgment. He sighed. Time with Lupine was pure temptation.**

_**I'm not doing anything wrong,**_** said one part of his brain. **_**But it could end up that vay,**_** said the other. Despite his head's efforts, he managed to get the dress off, fold it, and lay it on her dresser. **

**Looking around, he noticed her pink frog pajamas lying over a chair near the window. He picked them up with his tail and laid them on the bed. **_**I can't believe that I can fight a metal-controlling mutant but I can't get my girlfriend into pajamas vithout falling apart,**_** he thought, pulling the shirt over her head carefully.**

**After completing his task, he sat down on the bed to pull the covers up on her shoulders. She woke up.**

"**Mmm…" she blinked her white eyes tiredly. "Kurt?"**

**She rubbed her arms, noticing the warm feel of the fabric. "Did you—"**

"**Ja****."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Sie sind willkommen (You're welcome)," he said, too tired to speak in English.**

**Lupine yawned. "Good night, Kurt," she said. He nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.**


	6. Freeze Your Pain Away

Top of Form

Movies » X-Men: The Movie » **Black and Blue**

B s : A A A

Bottom of Form

Author: NumairRox14

Rated: M - English - Romance/Sci-Fi - Reviews: 3 - Published: 03-01-09 - Updated: 10-07-09

id:4895081

Bottom of Form

**A/N: Okay, so they made up. But this story isn't over yet! In this chapter, I reveal some more of Lupe's past, including her parents. She talks a lot, so brace yourselves for a speech. Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lupe squirmed in her bed, knowing that she wouldn't get to sleep. For some reason, she just couldn't stop thinking about her brother. She cringed. Her sick, twisted, out-of-his-mind brother.**

***Flashback**

"**C'mon, kiddo," Lupe's 17-year-old brother picked her up, grunting slightly.**

"**Put me down!" the 9-year-old Lupine laughed, beating her bro with playful aggression.**

"**Fine, but then you can't go hiking with me," he knew her weak spot.**

"**No! Take me with you!" Lupe squealed, settling herself on her brother's shoulders. He carried her through the forest that surrounded their home in Germany. **

**After a few hours, the sun began to set and he approached a small abandoned log cabin.**

"**Can we stay there," she rubbed her eyes tiredly.**

"**Sure," he said, walking into the old home. He put her on the bed and lay down next to her.**

***End Flashback**

**Lupe closed her eyes, forcing herself to stop. She didn't want to go any further into her memory. It was too painful. She sat up in the bed, looking out at the full moon outside her window. She moaned angrily, lay back down, and screamed into her pillow. **

_**Why does this have to be now?!**_** She thought to herself. **_**As soon as I feel safe, now the thoughts of my sick brother came back! **_**(No, I don't mean ill, I mean sick-minded)**

**She yanked her robe off of her closet door and stomped out of her room. By the time she reached the Lounge, she had cooled off a bit.**

**The door to the Lounge was open and the TV was on. She looked into the room and smiled. While he watched TV, Kurt's tail twitched happily on the arm of the couch. She snuck up behind it and shape shifted. Putting her front paws on the back of the couch, she lifted her muzzle to the back of his head and licked his ear. He teleported out of shock.**

**He appeared just behind her, rubbing his pointed ear with a confused face. After shape-shifting back, she laughed, "I told you I'd get you eventually!"**

**His face changed to an amused smirk. "Okay, I vill admit it. You got me."**

**She jumped on the couch and landed up-side-down, patting the seat next to her. He teleported there. She had just realized that he was watching a Jason Bourne movie. She sighed. "My dad would've loved these movies," she said, watching the TV upside down.**

"**Really?"**

"**Ja," she said, reverting back to her native language. "He absolutely adored James Bond movies, so he definitely would like these."**

"**So, how vas your life in Germany," he asked. Although he kept his composure, he was mentally scolding himself for being in her business.**

"**Well, where do I start," she sat up from being upside down.**

"**I'm zhinking at zhe beginning," he smiled.**

**She smirked at him and continued. "Um… my mom was an African American who went to Germany to study Anthropology in college. She fell in love with a guy from Bavaria and decided to stay. I had a brother, but…" she looked down. "I killed him."**

**Kurt's smile went away. He forced himself to refrain from gasping, since it wouldn't help the situation at all. "Vhat happened?" he asked, still mentally scolding himself. But he just couldn't help it— his curiosity wouldn't let him shut up.**

**A single tear ran down her cheek. "Well, I wasn't always…" she looked down at herself. "Like this. When I was born, I looked completely normal. Then, one day he took me hiking with him when I was nine. He… he tried to rape me."**

**This time, Kurt couldn't help but gasp. **_**Vhat a horrible person,**_** he thought.**

**She sat back in the couch. "I shape-shifted by accident, and bit him. God knows how long I ran, just until I was sure I was safe. When I finally got to sleep, I woke up like this."**

**He put his arm around her shoulder. **_**At least she finally found a place vhere she knows she is safe,**_** he continued his silent conversation with himself.**

"**For a year or two, I lived as a wolf. The only time I changed back was when I slept. I found this pack, led by a wolf who called himself Spartan. He was nice enough to take me into his pack, so I hunted and slept with them. One time, I got close enough to the dock through pure curiosity, and found my way on. Turns out it was headed to America. I stole to survive. I'd walk into a store; grab a few things, and teleport out." She laughed slightly. "Doesn't do a lot for mutant rights, but it got the job done. I took everything I needed. Food, clothes, books—which was how I learned English— until the Professor found me. I actually was a student here for about three years, I just was too afraid to learn with the other kids."**

"**I know zhe feeling," he commented, looking at her with sympathy. By the time she finished her life story, her tears had subsided but she still looked sad. He lifted her chin. "Vhy don't you come vith me to zhe kitchen for some ice cream?" **

**She smiled through the tears. "Sure."**

**They didn't even feel like teleporting. They walked to the kitchen, hand in hand. Lupe grabbed the container of French Vanilla and Kurt picked the Strawberry. They ate in silence, apart from the occasional snicker when one happy tail knocked into the other.**

"**Aw, crap," Lupe said, putting her bowl on the table and rubbing her temple.**

**Kurt looked up and smiled fang-ily. "Brain freeze?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Put your thumb on the roof of your mouth. Zhat helps," he said as Lupe obeyed. Her brain freeze left and she continued eating eagerly.**

**That morning, (at like two) both of them smiled as they got into bed. They had found the new cure for past anger— ice cream. Who new you could freeze your pain away?**

Return to Top


	7. Never Trust Enemies

**A/N: Okay, so here are those surprises I promised you guys. Apparently, the Akali Lake incident didn't exactly work. Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Colonel Stryker scaled the wall of the Xavier Mansion. He knew exactly where he was going. Once he reached the window, he pulled a shard of diamond out of his pocket and cut a hole, one big enough for him— and the girl.**

**After stepping in, he clicked his tongue. "Such a beautiful creature. It's a shame you'll have to be my lab rat. But just until I lure in the other one." He shot her with a tranq-gun (just to be safe), stuffed her in a large duffle bag, and jumped out of the window. But not after making sure to leave a note for his old friend, Kurt.**

……

**Kurt woke up happily. After taking a shower, he teleported down to the dining hall, right in the face of an angry Kitty Pryde.**

"**Kurt," she asked with a sarcastic edge, "Do **_**you**_** know what happened to my ice cream?"**

**Kurt looked over her shoulder to Scott and shot him a look that said, "What do I do?" Scott smiled and shrugged.**

"**Um… I don't know, Kitty," he managed to say the sentence with a straight face. She sighed.**

"**Whatever, but someone owes me more French Vanilla," she said, stuffing the empty container into the trash.**

"**Heck, I can make you some, **_**chère**_**," Remy said arrogantly. This set Kitty off.**

"**You know what, Remy?" Kitty yelled, and went into an angry tirade that wasn't even understandable. Kurt smiled. **_**I can't believe Lupe's missing zhis,**_** he thought. His smile faded. **_**Vhere is she, anyvay? **_

"**I'll be right back," he said, and teleported away. Not like anyone heard him.**

……

**Kurt landed in front of Lupe's room. He raised his fist and knocked, to receive no answer. He tried again. No answer. This time, he opened the door to find no Lupe, just a hole in the window and a note on the bed. It read:**

_**Kurt, **_

_**Congratulations! You and your team have succeeded in stopping me for a year or two. But don't think you've won, because I have your beloved and I will **_**not**_** hesitate to kill her if you do not comply. Meet me at Akali Lake by noon today, and we will go on from there.**_

_**-Stryker**_

**Kurt was instantly infuriated. This was a new low, even for **_**him**_**. But he had no choice; Lupe wouldn't live if he didn't cooperate. He grabbed a pen off Lupe's dresser, scribbling on the back of the note.**

_**Be back after a while. Don't try to follow me.**_

_**-Kurt**_

**He teleported down to the garage (?) and looked around for the fastest way to get to Akali Lake. He offered a silent apology to Scott, mounted his bike, and rode off.**

……

"**You know what, Remy?"**

**Ororo laughed at the ongoing argument. Remy always found a way to annoy someone. She looked around the room. Hadn't Kurt been there a second ago? And where was Lupe? She was usually up by now.**

**She walked up to Lupe's room, walking in through the open door. "Lupe?" she called, to receive no answer. She walked up to the bed and read both notes.**

"**Stryker…" she growled as her eyes flickered between brown and white. A stray bolt of lightning hit the ground outside the window.**

……

**Logan jumped back as a bolt of lightning hit the ground. "Looks like 'Ro's pissed," he said through puffs of his cigar. He started walking to see what was bothering her.**

……

**Kurt zoomed across the curves of the road, completely oblivious to the world around him. He didn't care who saw him or what they did, just that he needed to get to the Lake.**

"**Stryker," he stepped off of the motorcycle and onto the packet dirt. "I'm here."**

"**Ah, Kurt," Stryker stepped up to him. "You did come. I didn't know you cared so much.**

_**Of course I do, idiot, **_**Kurt thought.**

"**Follow me," Stryker said, and Kurt followed him into a large building— most likely his "Base of Operations,"— and showed him to Lupe's cell. There she sat with her knees curled up to her chest and her tail wrapped around her ankles.**

**Kurt crossed his arms. "Let me guess, you vant me to be your guinea pig in exchange for her freedom," he said, the mix of his German accent and apparent anger becoming a deadly combination.**

"**Smart boy," Stryker said. **

"**Fine," Kurt said, taking the inhibitor collar from him. He felt a small shock go through his body as the collar snapped into place, and his powers shut down. He walked into the cell and Kurt shot Lupe a glance that said, "Get out of here!"**

"**He's not letting me go," she mouthed to him, and sure enough, Stryker closed the door behind Kurt.**

"**Hey! Ve had a deal!" Kurt stepped back up to the gate.**

"**Yes, we did," Stryker smiled sarcastically. "I said I wouldn't **_**kill**_** her if you came." He started to walk away. "Enjoy your stay!"**

……

"**What's up, 'Ro?" Logan asked with his breath still smoky from the cigar.**

"**Read this," Ororo said, shoving the letter at him.**

"**That little…" **

"**I know."**

"**What are we gonna do 'bout it?"**

"**I don't know. He said not to follow him."**

"**So?"**

"**You're right. Let's go."**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Ppl, plz review this one. I really need some feedback here.**

—**NumyRox14**


	8. Never Trust Enemies 2

**A/N: Okay, people, this is the continuation of the abduction. Kurt has obviously had enough. Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kurt sat in the corner of he and Lupe's cell curled up in the shadows. He thought he'd been away from this lunatic a long time ago, and he was feeling a strong sense of de-ja-vu.**

**They both looked up as one of Stryker's henchmen came up to the cell. He picked Lupe up by the arm and took her out with him, before Kurt could do anything about it, but it wasn't like he could have.**

**He just sat there for an hour or so, completely ignoring the tingling in his sleeping legs. Then, he heard a scream.**

……

"**Hey, where are you two going?" Scott asked as Ororo and Logan ran past him in their X-suits (that's what they're called, right?).**

"**Don't ask," Logan growled.**

"**Okay, then. Have fun!" Scott said and smirked. Since when did **_**they**_** go on missions… **_**together?**_

**Meanwhile, as Ororo and Logan entered the Blackbird, Logan asked, "We know where we're going, right?"**

"**Akali Lake, Logan."**

"**Good." He said as the Jet rose off of the ground.**

……

**Whoever screamed was obviously in pain, and terrified to say the least. He ran the scream through his mind again, and identified it as Lupe's voice.**

"**Zhat is IT!" He screamed and stood. It was bad enough that Stryker had Lupe in the first place. Now he was hurting her? No way. He wasn't getting away with this one.**

**He grasped his hands around the collar and pulled. It hurt, but he didn't care. He continued to pull the collar until it finally broke and teleported to the other side of the gate. He succeeded in sneaking past two guards in the hallway, and then ran into the other one. With a swift—but hard— jab in the temple, the guard fell.**

**He continued his infuriated search. He thought he'd sneaked past another one of Stryker's goons, but the guy turned around and tried to poke him with something… a cattle prod? **_**Is he serious?**_** Kurt thought as his tail snapped the insulting weapon in two. He drop-kicked the guy— who fell on his head— and continued. **

**At last, he reached the experiment room. Opening the door silently, the stench of blood hit his nostrils. **_**He didn't, **_**Kurt thought as a new layer of fury coated the already-present one. Moving through the extensive lab, he dispatched (not killed, just knocked-out) the workers there and continued to look for Stryker.**

……

"'**Ro, what's taking so long?" Logan half-growled and half-whined to Ororo.**

"**Well, excuse me for being a one-woman flight crew," She said back with her hands on her hips. "Besides, Akali Lake isn't exactly the **_**easiest**_** place to land at."**

**Logan nodded. "Point taken. I just hope we get in their fast so I can beat Stryker's…"**

"**Can I concentrate, please?" Ororo interrupted him. If he was in such a rush, why wouldn't he shut up?**

…**..**

_**And zhe trap snaps shut,**_** Kurt thought as he snuck behind Stryker at his observation table. He jumped to land on Stryker's shoulders and teleported to the top of the building.**

"**Stryker, I have had it vith you. First, you use me to attack zhe president, and now you hurt Lupine? Zhis is inexcusable," he spat angrily, clutching the man with his legs as he hung from a beam in the top of the structure. **

"**What the…" Stryker screamed as he dangled at least 200 feet over the lake. Both of them knew that if he fell, he'd die. "Put me down!"**

"**As you vish," Kurt smiled evilly and let go. He teleported back to the room and grabbed a roll of gauze bandage before going back to Lupine.**

……

**Logan watched Stryker fall from at least 200 feet above the water. He smiled. "Hey, 'Ro, looks like the Elf took care of things," he called to her from the gangplank of the Blackbird.**

**Ororo came out of the jet behind him and winced as Stryker hit the water with a sickening smack. "Well, it's not like he's a loss to the world," she said. Ororo wasn't usually the kind of person to bead around the bush—she was straight and to the point. This time she hit the nail on the head. "Let's go find them."**

**Wolverine and Storm entered the building with ease. He had to slice through a few people, but otherwise it was easy.**

……

**Kurt crouched next to the table in front of an unconscious Lupine. He'd managed to find some peroxide in a cabinet near the back of the room, so at least he could clean whatever wounds she had.**

**With an angry German curse, Kurt managed to find a slice down her right arm. It was easy to find; the color of blood greatly contrasted against her dark skin. He was glad she was out cold so she wouldn't feel pain as the peroxide bubbled in her wound.**

**After a few more applications, the blood had stopped running and he was able to wrap a strip of gauze around it without it turning red immediately, as it had done before. **

**He picked her up and walked out of the room, only to run into Logan and Ororo. **

"**We came to save you and Lupe, but it looks like you already took care of that," Ororo said, looking at Lupe's dangling form in Kurt's arms.**

"**Yeah, nice of us, wasn't it?" Logan smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit.**

"**Vell, it's not too bad, just a cut on her arm, und I took care of it," he sighed, looking down at her.**

"**Are we just going to stand here, or are we going back home?" Ororo said, already walking down the hallway.**

……

**As the three of them boarded the Blackbird, Kurt walked straight to the back of the room, sat down, and began whispering to Lupe in German.**

"**Es ist gut," he cooed to her. ****"Stryker wird gegangen und Sie sind sicher."**

"**Um, I don't know if you've noticed, Elf, but she's unconscious," Logan looked at him, concerned.**

**Kurt stared at him with a look that said, 'Are you kidding or just stupid?' "Judging by vhat he did to me, I don't even vant to zhink about vhat he did to her," he replied, rocking back and forth in a comforting way.**

"**Logan, you aren't helping!" Ororo yelled back from the cockpit of the plane.**

**In response to Ororo's rebuke, Logan went back to the front of the plane and sat down.**

**Kurt sighed in relief. **_**He's gone,**_** he thought happily. **_**He's finally gone.**_


	9. Back Home

**A/N: Thanx for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. By the way, it's about mid- to late-November in the story right now.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**By the time the Blackbird landed back at the Institute, it was nearly midnight. Everyone was tired and ready to go to sleep, so they left Lupe— who was still unconscious— in the infirmary and went to bed. Except Kurt.**

**It had been his self-declared pledge that he would keep a vigil next to her until she woke up. It felt a bit better to know that Stryker was dead, and he was sure of it. **

……

**Kurt looked at his watch— 6:52 A.M. He put his head in his hands. He was tired and hungry, both from being locked in Stryker's prison and from staying up all night.**

"**You alright?" Kurt looked up at Ororo, who had stepped next to him. "I guess you've been up for a while now."**

"_**Ja**__**,**_** Ororo," Kurt sat up in his chair. "I just vant to be zhere vhen she vakes up."**

"**I understand," she said and started to leave. "Do you want something to eat?"**

"_**Danke**__**.**_** Some Mini-Vheats or somezhing."**

"**Sure." She said, and he turned back to Lupe. Why wouldn't she wake up? **

……

**Kurt sighed and leaned back in his chair. It had been three— no, four hours since Ororo had talked to him. He was getting anxious. What did Stryker do to her?**

"**She'll be fine, Kurt," the Professor wheeled up next to him. "I'm sure of it."**

"**I just don't understand vhy she von't vake up," he said.**

**Xavier rolled up closer to Lupe and put his hands around her head. After a moment of silence, the Professor took his hands away. "She seems to be frozen in time. She will be okay; her brain waves were stopped for a while. Has she been moving at all?"**

"_**Ja,**_** she vas shifting between mutant und volf a vhile ago," Kurt said. **

"**I think that the best thing to do is to wait it out," he said. "Best to let her get up on her own than to wake her up."**

……

**Lupe opened her eyes, blinking at the brightness of the room. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was being in Stryker's lab, but she didn't know what happened afterwards.**

**She sat up, her back cramped slightly. How long had it been? Looking around, she smiled at Kurt, who was nodding off tiredly. **_**Good,**_** she thought with a contented sigh. **_**I'm back at home. **_

**She stepped off of the table silently and stretched. Deciding upon letting Kurt sleep— he deserved it, after saving her and all— she walked out of the room, brushing the spade tip of her tail on his cheek.**

……

**Kurt moaned. He was so tired, and something had just touched him. He didn't even bother to see what it was. He just wanted to get in the bed. **

**Despite his sleepiness, he opened his eyes. "****Mein****Gott****!" he shouted when he noticed that Lupe had left. He scratched his head. Where did she go? How long ago did she leave? Then, he realized that it must've been **_**her**_** that touched him (don't fuss at his stupidity, he's tired). **_**She probably vent to zhe kitchen,**_** he thought, getting up from the chair.**

……

**Lupe searched through the refrigerator, looking to see if there was any clam chowder left from the last night she had been at the mansion. She grabbed for the large container, her stomach controlling most of her actions. She closed the refrigerator door to see Kurt yawning behind it.**

**She hugged him tightly, as if she hadn't seen him in years.**

"**Guten****morgan****, ****liebchen****," he yawned, hugging her back.**

"**It's 2 in the afternoon, Kurt," she said, still not letting him go.**

"**I can't tell anymore." He laughed tiredly.**

**Finally, she took her arms from around him. "Want some?" she asked, shaking the container of Chowder.**

"**Sure," he said, yawning again. Scott walked in.**

"**Hey! You're awake!" he said, smiling. Lupe and Kurt nodded at the same time. "I heard what happened. You okay?"**

**Lupe looked down at her arm. She hadn't noticed it before, but her arm was bandaged. She looked at Kurt inquisitively.**

"**Stryker."**

"**Oh," she said, getting the point.**

**After they ate, Lupe and Kurt went to their rooms for some**_** real**_** sleep, and then went to the lounge to catch the **_**Pirates of the Caribbean**_** movie that was on.**

**Ororo came in. "Lupe! You're up!" She squealed and hugged her. "Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and I are having a 'Girl's night in'. You have to come!" Lupe followed Ororo out of the room.**

**Kurt sighed. Ever since Lupe had gotten up, he hadn't gotten a decent moment alone with her. Then, he remembered that Logan and Scott were having one of those times when they sat in the kitchen and talked. He decided to join them.**

**BAMF**** Kurt teleported to the kitchen. **

"**God, Kurt, I'll never get used to that," Scott said, obviously startled by Kurt's sudden arrival.**

**He grabbed a bottle of Coke out of the fridge and sat down at the table. "Lupe's vith the girls und I got bored."**

"**Yeah, I understand." Scott had gotten over his shock. "Seems like you two are goin' steady."**

**Kurt looked at him sarcastically. **_**Duh,**_** he thought. He put his Coke down. "I vant to marry her, Scott. I really do."**

"**Well, what's stopping ya?" Logan said something for the first time since Kurt had gotten there.**

"**For one, ve can't vear rings." Kurt said, looking at his open palm. "I zhink it's too soon, anyvay."**

"**That's what I thought when I proposed to Jean," Scott said. "You'll find the time eventually."**

**Kurt smiled. "**_**Danke**__**.**_**"**

……

"**Are you serious?" Jean leaned forward in awe. Lupe was telling what had happened the previous day.**

"**Oh my God," Kitty said, also drawn in to Lupe's story. "What happened to Stryker?"**

"**I don't know," Lupe admitted. "I guess I was out at the time. You'll have to ask Kurt that one."**

**After a few more questions from Ororo and Rogue, the girls settled to laying around the room on beanbags, eating Oreo's, and watching some extremely badly-done horror movies from the 80's.**

"**Has anyone noticed that the blood in this movie is orange?" Rogue blurted out. The whole room broke out in laughter. **

"**You're right," Kitty said through giggles. "And it's so totally lame that the people getting attacked by Frankenstein just stand there and scream. There's this new thing. It's called running!"**

……

**The three guys looked up. "Must be the girls," Logan said, still staring at the ceiling.**

"_**Ja,**_** I guess," Kurt smiled. "I'll be right back," he said. **

**BAMF Kurt teleported to the back of the Lounge, far enough away that no one would hear him. He crept up behind Ororo and tapped her shoulder.**

**She jumped slightly. "Kurt?!" she asked, and he put a finger to his lips, motioning to her that she should speak more quietly. "What are you doing?"**

"**I need your help." He whispered back.**

"**With what?"**

"**You'll see," he answered and teleported to the library while holding Ororo's shoulder. He let her go.**

"**Look, I need some help with a gift," he said, walking up to one of the computers. On the screen was a picture of a black iPod nano with a silver wolf imprint at the bottom.**

"**So I guess I'm not the only one who notices Lupe in the music room every so often," Ororo laughed.**

**Kurt smiled and shook his head. "I vant to get it for her as a Christmas gift, but I have no idea vhat I'm doing."**

"**Okay, let's see what we can do here," Ororo sat in the chair. All Kurt could do was marvel (if that's a tiny pun, I didn't mean it) at the weather goddess' expertise as she navigated from page to page. "Done!"**

"**Wait, **_**was?"**_** He asked in confused amazement. How could she have done that so fast?**

**Ororo nodded. "It doesn't take that long if you know what you're doing."**

"_**Danke,**_**" he said. He knew this would mean a lot to Lupe. After the whole Stryker incident, he was surprised that she wasn't outside. Being in the dark that long would've driven him crazy. The only reason he wasn't out there right now was because it was raining (no, it wasn't Ororo's fault, it was just raining). **

**He just hoped she'd like it.**


	10. AN

**A/N: Hey, guys. As you can see, I haven't been on for a long time. Probably won't be back for another few months. I just wanted to update the story so you won't lose interest. This is basically an A/N chapter just to tell what's what. Enjoy!**

**Okay, the rest of this story will run more like a sitcom than an actual story. It hops around a lot. Since I've been gone for a long time, I've been writing my story out on paper, and I think it ends up spanning months. So don't be surprised if one chapter ends in mid-February and the next starts in the end of March.**

**I'm pretty sure you guys read the last chapter of my story, right? And I know a big chunk of you saw **_**X-men origins: Wolverine.**_** Don't lie; I know you did. Which brings me to my point— Gambit. Please— I'm begging you— do **_**not**_** imagine that fruitcake Gambit from that movie. No offense to the creators or whoever, but that is **_**not**_** how he's supposed to look. If any of you (and I know you did)**__**has seen episode **_**Aces and Eights**_** on the show **_**Wolverine and the X-men**_**, imagine him that way, 'cause that's how he's supposed to look. If you haven't, look it up (^_^). Even the **_**X-men: Evolution**_** version is close enough. Just not that movie.**

**Okay, I just want to explain something that'll show up in later chapters. My version of Kurt has this weird sleeping pattern that I was just experimenting with. If you guys like it, I'll put it in some upcoming stories of mine. Um, anyway, he basically goes into a coma for 3-6 hours of the night. I know, it's strange, but I thought it would go even better with the name **_**Nightcrawler**_**. And from as many other fanfics I've read about him, he spends a lot of time up in the middle of the night anyway. Don't hesitate to tell me if you think it totally sucks!**

**Last but not least, all you people have been reviewing, telling me to continue with the story already. I can't; I'm in trouble indefinitely. So I beg of you to have a little more patience with me, okay? Thanks. **


	11. Feelings and Nightmares

**A/N: HELLO FANFIC FANS! NumyRox is back and better than ever! What can I say, Honor Roll report cards do wonders for the high school life. So, back to the story. This one opens up a few weeks after the whole Stryker thing. I admit, my writing hasn't been the best since the beginning of the story, but lots of books have certainly helped with that. Enjoy ^_^!!**

………

**Michael, still at sixteen, sauntered out of the shadows. His skin was pale, his clothes ragged, and Lupe can see her own bite marks in his neck. He stepped up to her with exaggerated slowness and growled, "You… killed me…"**

**Lupe tried to move away from him, but her feet were rooted to the ground. The back of Michael's hand made hard contact with her face and tears welled in her eyes. He pushed her to the ground and she knowingly pushed her knees together.**

"**Oh, no," He said, "That's not what I want. I want you—dead!"**

**Lupe cringed, closing her eyes and bracing herself when a soft, familiar voice echoed in her ears, "Lupe, are you alright?"**

**The voice reminded her of Kurt, but she couldn't be sure, being in a dream and all. "Lupe," the voice continued, "vake up. You're having a nightmare."**

**No doubt it was him. Above her, Michael laughed humorlessly. "Who's that? Your boyfriend?" He leaned in close, narrowing his eyes at her. "He'll never love you. How could he? You're a wild, freak murderer. Matter of fact, neither did mom or dad. No one has ever loved you and never will…"**

**The dream faded from around Lupe and she found herself in Kurt arms. More tears welled in her eyes and she started to cry, clutching the shoulder of her shirt.**

**When the tears subsided she hears him ask, "Vhat happened?"**

"**Michael—my brother—was there. He hit me," she murmured miserably.**

"**And vhat else?"**

**She sniffed. "He said… he said he wanted me dead," she stopped, not wanting to tell what else Michael had said. "I shouldn't have killed him."**

"**It vasn't your fault."**

"**But still…"**

**He held her at arms' length. "Lupe, stop. He hurt you, and you vent straight to instinct. It vasn't your fault—don't let it bother you."**

"**Thank you."**

**Something sparked in the dim light of Kurt's eyes and he frowned. "You aren't telling me something… and its vhat is bothering you zhe most."**

**His noticing caught her off guard. "It's nothing… stupid and completely insignificant."**

"**Lupe, you're **_**lying,**_**" he urged, "Tell me vhat happened."**

**She didn't.**

"**I vant to know."**

"**No, you don't. It's stupid—don't let it bother you, remember?"**

**He smiled a little. "Fine. I give up."**

**She looked down as something caught his eye. He took her arm; the supposedly healed cut that Stryker had given her had reopened and blood glistened slightly in the moonlight.**

"**Mein Gott," Kurt murmured and teleported them into his room. He left her on the bed, then teleported into the closet, murmuring something she couldn't hear.**

"**What are you doing?" Lupe asked as he teleported behind her, bringing with him a small box.**

"**I told Hank zhat you'd be better off vith stitches, but he vas convinced zhat it vould heal on its own. You just proved him wrong," he sounded like he was smiling. "Don't tell me you're afraid of stitches?"**

**She lowered her eyebrows.**

**He laughed. "Lupe, it's not that big a deal."**

"**It's not funny," she mumbled.**

**He said something that suspiciously sounded like, "It's hilarious."**

**She crossed her arms and shot him a look.**

"**Lupe, don't be such a baby," he protested, showing her the underside of his arm. "Look—I've been giving myself stitches for years."**

**She was still rigid with displeasure as he added, "I'll make it quick, I promise," in a whisper that left her ear tingling. Her cheeks burned and she hoped that he didn't notice.**

"**Gut," he said, as if answering her thoughts, "Zhis vill be easy."**

**After Kurt started with the stitches, Lupe found that it hurt so little that she was able to tune it out. "Kurt, have you ever fallen in love?" She asked nervously, hoping that his seemingly telepathic knowledge of her mind didn't kick in.**

**There was a moment before he answered. "Vunce," he answered, "Her name was Amanda. Vhy?"**

"**Just curious." She just noticed that he had finished her stitches and was looking curiously at her. "I am," she urged, unsure of how convincing she actually sounded.**

"**Okay, okay," he laughed, then leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Now go back to bed. You have classes in zhe morning."**

**Lupe teleported to her room, knowing that there was no way she'd get back to sleep.**

……

**The next night Kurt woke with practiced ease. His watched beeped the hour—2:00. He had a good five hours under his belt. He teleported over to the dresser, pulled on a shirt, and teleported into Lupe's room.**

**He felt a sharp tug at his heart when he saw her. Tears coursed down her face, her tail twitched almost painfully, and she held onto her pillow for dear life. Whatever she wasn't telling him was torturing her.**

**He knelt by her bed to watch her sleep. She shuddered and shifted; fur rose on her skin from her hands back, and he was afraid of what that meant. He reached to rouse her gently, but when he touched her she spun to face him, raking her claws down his cheek in the process. He looked down as blood dripped onto his shirt.**

**He looked up at the sound of a startled gasp. **

"**Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!"**

"**Lupe," he began, but stopped as she went on.**

"**It was an accident! I didn't mean—!"**

"**Lupe, I don't know if you've noticed, but I have tattoos almost everyvhere I can reach. I'll put a bandage on it and go on vith my day." He teleported behind her to add, "I'm here for you."**

**He rubbed a thumb down her cheek and asked, "Vhat happened zhis time?"**

**She backhanded the other cheek. "I was standing in a dark room when he showed up." She paused and Kurt was almost sure she'd start crying soon. "He started hitting me. And I tried to fight back, but he faded away and I ended up scratching you."**

**He smiled light-heartedly. "It's alright."**

**She sniffed. "I thought Michael was gone… How is he doing this?"**

**His smile faded when the first silent tears slid down her face. He pulled her into a hug. "Ve'll find a way to end zhis. I promise."**

**His heart sank as her shoulders shook against his chest. He felt so helpless, not being able to stop what was hurting her so much. Chance flared in the back of his mind—maybe the Professor could help her!**

"**Lupe," he began softly, "Don't you zhink Charles could help?"**

**She opened one eye. "Maybe."**

"**Zhen vhy not ask for it?"**

**She sniffed again and rubbed the inside of her wrist against he face. "It's not that important."**

**He frowned discouragingly. "Lupe, zhe ghost of your brother is abusing you in your dreams. It's important."**

"**You make it sound like I'm crazy or something," she mumbled.**

**He crossed his arms above her head. "I'm not saying you're crazy. I'm saying it's not your fault you have a demon for a brother. You can't go zhrough zhis alone."**

**She looked up at him; her eyes were dulled with sadness. The usual glint of playfulness was gone… her secret was hurting her more than the dreams were.**

……

**The next morning, Kurt teleported down to the kitchen for breakfast. After searching the cabinets over the counter, he sighed childishly. "Zhe Mini-Vheats can't be gone already. I had some yesterday!"**

**He teleported up to the ceiling at the sound of a hoarse laugh behind him. He looked down; Logan was staring up at him with a sly grin on his face. "Logan, don't do zhat," he complained, landing smoothly on his feet, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"**

**Logan took one look at the wide bandage on Kurt's face and frowned. "What happened to you?"**

"**Lupe scratched me," Kurt resumed his search.**

**Logan chuckled. "Lovers' quarrel?"**

**Kurt gave up, grabbed an apple, and sat in the chair opposite Logan. "Nein. She's been having nightmares."**

**The humor drained from Logan's face—it was no secret that he thought of Lupe as a little sister. "What about?"**

"**Her brother," he answered. Logan looked like he expected more words and Kurt realized that Lupe hadn't told anyone but himself. "Long story short, she's terrified of him."**

**Logan took a long swig. "Why not ask for Chuck's help?"**

"**She von't let me. But I'm considering it anyvay—it hurts to see her in so much pain," he thought he heard the familiar sound of teleporting, but ignored the feeling and took a bite out of his apple.**

"**So what's stopping you?" Logan had put more into that question than one would think, Kurt knew.**

**He chewed pensively, trying to find the words. "Logan, have you ever been in love?"**

……

**Lupe teleported outside of Charles' room. She raised her hand to knock, but stopped as his voice in her head said, ~Come on in, Lupe~.**

**She smiled and entered. Charles was at his desk, reading a book that she couldn't see the title of. He place in a bookmark, then crossed his arms on the desk. "So what seems to be the problem?"**

"**It's sort of a long story… Can't you just read my mind?"**

**He smiled politely. "I was just making sure I had your permission."**

**She stepped over closer to him and he put his hands around her head. Images flashed behind her eyes—telling Kurt in the Lounge, her first dream, Kurt's comforting efforts, scratching him on the face… they were gone as fast as they had come.**

"**Well, it seems as if you already know the problem, seeing as you've kept it from him for so long," Charles said, "You should feel much better if you face him on it."**

"**Do I have to?" she almost whined.**

"**I would, it's a better alternative."**

"**Yes, I know, but isn't there anything else I can do?"**

"**You really don't want to do this, do you?"**

**She shrugged.**

"**Lupe, if you want the nightmares to go away, you have to talk to him," Charles' voice was soft, but firm. "You know what needs to be done, so go on and do it."**

……

**Lupe teleported to her room and fell face down on the bed. She'd taught eight periods of PhysEd on top of being up so late last night and she was bone-tired. She looked up as Kurt teleported to her room.**

"**Gott, Lupe," He said, "Vhat happened to you?"**

**She smiled into the covers. "I was perfectly fine until sixth period, when I developed an urgent need for caffeine."**

"**I zhink zhere's still some coffee left."**

"**No, no," she waved her arm at him. "I'll just take a nap."**

**Lupe felt the bed ripple as Kurt kneeled on the other side. "Are you sure zhat's a good idea?"**

"**I went to Charles." She looked up at him, resting her chin on the bed.**

"**I knew zhat vas you!" he sounded so proud of himself. "So, vhat did he tell you to do?"**

**Lupe thought fast. "He told me to think about good memories before I go to sleep so I don't dream about bad ones."**

**He stared at her for a moment, then teleported away wordlessly. She groaned. After all Kurt had done to help her, she'd just lied to him. He knew that. Jean and Ororo walked into her open door.**

"**Hey, Lupe," Ororo said, "Are you okay? You looked worn out earlier."**

"**Yeah, I was a little tired."**

"**Now you sound upset," Jean sat on the bed next to her. "What's wrong?"**

"**Kurt's mad at me."**

"**Well, what'd you do?"**

**Lupe sat up and explained the whole situation. "I never meant to lie to him, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him." She paused. "I think it's because I love him."**

"**And the fact that your brother is haunting your dreams," Jean put in.**

"**I'm not so worried about Kurt, though," Ororo said. "The man's practically incapable of holding a grudge. He's just frustrated."**

**Lupe still looked mopey and unconvinced, so Jean filled her in on what he'd been doing the whole time she was out cold.**

"**He starved himself of sleep to watch me?" She hadn't expected that. "Why?"**

"**Easy," Ororo smiled. "He's in love with you."**

"**You think?"**

"**I know," Jean smiled. "He was so worried about you then, he couldn't think straight. The only thought I got was 'vhen is she going to vake up?'"**

"**And I'm no telepath, but he's easy to read." Ororo said. "He's definitely in love with you."**

……

**After giving Kurt time to cool off, Lupe went looking for him. She tried the Lounge his room, the dining hall, and the danger room. She finally found him—praying—on the back lawn.**

**She leaned against a tree to let him finish, then pushed herself off as he stood. "Kurt, I've been looking everywhere for you."**

"**It's zhe only quiet place around here."**

"**Can I talk to you?"**

**He crossed his arms. "Zhat depends. Are you going to tell me zhe truth, or not?"**

"**You're still mad at me for that?"**

"**I left, didn't I?"**

"**Why did you?"**

**His words came out steamy in the cool November air. "Lupe, you lied to me. Straight to my face. Vhat did you vant me to do?"**

"**Trust me," she crossed her arms as well.**

"**I still don't even know vhat I'm supposed to be trusting you about," By now his eyes had narrowed and he looked completely pissed.**

"**That's why I was looking for you," she said. "The first night I had a dream about Michael, he told me no one loved me. I didn't believe him, but somehow it still hurt—bad. I didn't tell you because you had already worried about me so much, and I just didn't want to make you worry more. Besides, it didn't make any sense in my mind why words I didn't believe were making me so upset. I didn't mean to lie to you, but I just wouldn't let myself tell you." She stated to walk away, not expecting any answer.**

"**Lupe… vait." He teleported up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to keep her still. "You know, I lied to you, too."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, vhen you asked me if I had ever fallen in love. It's happened twice," he paused, letting it sink in her head. "Vunce vith Amanda, and vunce vith you."**

"**Really?" she repeated.**

"**Mm-hm." He paused again. "I can't believe you didn't tell me…didn't vant me to vorry. It's my job—I love you." He hugged her tighter.**

**She turned around in his arms. "Thank you. For everything."**

"**Again, it's my job," he smiled. "Let go of me."**

"**Why?" She asked, but still let go.**

"**Because I can't do zhis--," he held her face as if it was made of glass and pressed his lips on hers. Her arms found their way around his neck. After a moment, Kurt broke the kiss. "—vith you hugging me," he fininshed.**

**She smiled at him. "Cute. I think you should go back to being mad at me, though."**

"**Vhy?"**

"**I ate the rest of your Mini-Wheats."**


	12. Christmas!

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Fiction-ites! Hope you're enjoying the season of giving. I know Kurt and Lupe are...**

**......**

**"Lupe...? Luuuupe..." Kurt sang, trying to wake up his sleeping beloved. He crouched next to the bed, tickling he face with the tip of his tail. She sleepily swatted at the appendage and turned over.**

**He thought of other annoying ways to wake her. The air had a sharp chill to it, not that he really felt it, but she would. He slid his tail into the back of her shirt and curled it around her stomach. She moaned and pulled a pillow over her head. "Kurt... five more minutes..."**

**He smiled. "Zhat's okay. I could alvays go down to zhe tree alone."**

**She lifted the pillow from her face. "What are you talk..." Recognition sparked in her eyes. "That's today?"**

**"Alvays has been," his smile widened.**

**She growled and put the pillow back over her head. "I'm too tired."**

**"Drink some coffee, you big baby," he laughed. "I'm not going vithout you."**

**"Fine, I'll go," she resolved after a few moments. "Wait for me."**

**She got out of bed drowsily and stretched, then teleported into the bathroom and shut the door. He lay back on the bed as the shower was turned on. Would she like her gift? Most likely. It was also probable that she'd laugh at him for needing Ororo's help in getting it. Maybe he just wouldn't tell her that part...**

**Her iPod had come in the mail a few days ago and he'd stuffed it between the tree and a wall. Up until then he'd practically forbidden her to get the mail. She'd done the same thing... he wondered what he was planning.**

**"Avake yet?" He called after the sounds of the shower were quiet.**

**"Nope," she answered. That meant yes.**

**The bathroom door opened and the light flicked off. Lupe was wearing a tight pink thermal shirt and black sweatpants. "You coming?" she asked and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He followed.**

**At the tree, everyone was present save for Logan. But Kurt wasn't quite surprised-- the Wolverine didn't exactly peg him as one to celebrate the holidays.**

**"Hey," Ororo called as they walked over. "You guys took so long, I thought you weren't coming."**

**"Lupe vas playing sleeping beauty," Kurt smiled. "I found her in a coma zhis morning."**

**Both women rolled their eyes.**

**The whole team was strewn across the Lounge, sharing gifts and friendly smiles. Bobby and Kitty had found themselves under the mistletoe; Jean was telekinetically handing out gifts; the Professor looked on warmly. The two of them sat on a couch.**

**Kurt teleported to where he'd hidden Lupe's present and brought it back to her. "Here. Zhis is for you."**

**"Kurt, you didn't have to get me anything," she said, despite the fact that she was lifting the wrapping paper up by the tape.**

**He smiled as she pulled off the last paper bits. "I suppose not, but I vented to."**

**She opened the box gracefully, so as to be careful not to rip it, and her eyes widened at the sight of her gift. She pulled the iPod out of its box and stared at it in awe. "Kurt, it's beautiful."**

**"You're velcome," he grinned. "It may not be of much use, living in zhe same building as zhe music room, but, I figured you'd like it."**

**She teleported away and returned holding a box. It was wrapped in shiny blue paper and topped with a gold bow. He shook it; the box made no sound.**

**"Just open it," she laughed. He obeyed, not nearly being as careful as her. He slashed through paper as childlike eagerness guided his actions. Inside the box was a black digital camera.**

**"You bought zhis for me?"**

**She nodded. "I know you seem impervious to cold, but you're going to catch something if you keep trying to draw in a blizzard. This way, you can take a picture and come inside."**

**He hugged her. "Danke," he murmured into her ear.**

**"Plus, I can spy on you without freezing," she whispered mischievously.**

**He laughed. "No," he said and let her go. "Don't even try."**

**Two tiny boxes floated onto the coffee table in front of them. Kurt looked up; the whole room was staring at them. He and Lupe looked curiously at each other and opened their box. They were watches.**

**Lupe pulled hers out of the plastic casing first and strapped it on. Her body vibrated as if it was a projection, then she looked... normal. She screamed and fumbled to take it off.**

**"How did you...?" Kurt asked, trailing off in surprise.**

**"Forge did it," Kitty said simply. "With Hank's help, that is."**

**Hank threw up his hands. "I was merely as assistant. Forge was the real mastermind."**

**Okay, so maybe the iPod would be of some use.**

**......**

**As soon as the Lounge cleared out, Kurt teleported to his room to admire his human body. Although he couldn't tell normally, his being outside sometimes had given his quite a tan. His tattoos showed up, though they look more like brands.**

**The gold of his eyes had receded to an iris and his hands looked human, but they didn't feel any different. When he wiggled his fingers they moved two at a time. How in the world would that work with his feet?**

**The situation with his tail was strange... he knew it was there, but he couldn't feel it. It was invisible? He almost laughed at the thought of Lupe's long tail being invisible. Whoever stepped on it would wish they hadn't. At least he could wrap his tail around his leg or something of equal primitivity.**

**Inspection over, he picked up the camera box and dumped its contents out onto his bed. He followed the instructions and before long, it was set up and ready for use.**

**Lupe appeared in his room. "Hey, Blue," she said, holding her own box. "Or, not so blue."**

**Kurt smiled and stood, holding his arms out for a better look. "You like it?"**

**"I do." She put the box on her bed and her hands on her hips. "Hmmm..."**

**"Vhat?"**

**"It looks good on you, but..." she paused, pursing her lips pensively. "I'm too used to you being blue. This just won't cut it."**

**"It'll have to," he laughed. "Have you seen yourself?"**

**She shook her head. 'It's kind of weird. After all this time, being forced to hide, I snap my fingers and I can go out."**

**"It's exciting," he agreed-- sort of. "Come on, let me see."**

**She pulled the watch out of her pocket and strapped it on. Her skin was a smooth brown like melted chocolate. Her eyes had gone from their familiar bluish white to a stormy bright blue, held back in a perfect circle. Her tail was nonexistent, as his was.**

**"You like?" She asked, sounding a bit self-concious.**

**"It's beautiful."**

**She smiled. "Now look at this mess," she shifted, but not to wolf form. Instead of the sleek, lithe midnight wolf she usually was, she was an adorable little white husky. Kurt bent over, laughing so hard that teasr squeezed out of his eyes.**

**"I know. It's hilarious," she said, sounding a little annoyed but a little more amused.**

**"Who knew zhat zhe great Nocturne vas just a cut little dog!" He gasped.**

**"Watch it, Wagner," she snapped.**

**He shook his head. "No chance."**

**"Okay, that's it." she said as a tail wrapped around his aching stomach. Before he knew it, he was hanging from the balcony. He teleported up and kissed her cheek.**

**"Nice try, doggie," he teased, and ducked just in time to avoid her fist.**

**.....**

**"'Ro, she's an X-Man, not a daffodil," Logan said before gulping down a mouthful of Sam Adams.**

**Ororo put her hands on her hips. "Just because I gave the girl a bath set does _not_ mean she's a daffodil, Logan."**

"**I'm tellin' ya, she don't need it!"**

"**She doesn't have to need it," she smiled. "It might come in handy."**

"**Ah don't know," Remy leaned against the doorsill, clutching a bottle of Heineken. "Da girl could have potential at… bein' mo' like me. But it's like dere's somthin' holdin ha' back."**

"**Oh, I don't know," Ororo was almost exasperated. And where was all this beer coming from?!? "Maybe the fact that her boyfriend is Catholic?"**

**Remy shook his head. "Bein' Cat-lic don't mean he can't get a little carried away."**

"**Exactly," Logan agreed.**

"**Dey both know dey can't go too far…" the Cajun continued. "It's like a mutual agreement or somthin'."**

**Ororo crossed her arms. "Even so, I'm willing to bet that they'll at least kiss by morning."**

"**How much?" Remy and Logan chorused.**

……

**That night, Kurt went looking for Lupe. He wanted the first pictures on that camera to be of them. He remembered her saying something about getting some exercise, so he teleported to the gym. He arrived just in time to see a puff of smoke dissipate. She must've gone to her room.**

**Deciding no to be too invasive, he teleported to the door and knocked. "Lupe?"**

"**Yeah," came the muffled reply.**

**Vhen you get out put on something varm. Ve're going for a valk."**

"'**Kay," she said, and then a door closed.**

**He teleported back to his room and pulled on jeans, timberlands, and a black thermal. He would've rathered put on a t-shirt, but if he had he'd never hear the end of it. He grabbed the camera and stood on his balcony.**

**A while later, Lupe teleported behind him. "Ready?"**

**He took her hand and teleported them down to the ground. It was still covered in snow from last week's blizzard so their feet left prints behind them.**

**Kurt looked at her as her eyes scanned the trees. She wore a brown sweater, skinny jeans, and fuzzy brown boots. A cream scarf was wrapped around her neck.**

"**Hey," he said. "Vhat's wrong?"**

"**Nothing. Why?"**

**He shrugged. "You vere staring off into space."**

"**Oh. My mind just wandered," she explained. "It's beautiful out here."**

"**It's a little cold," he said.**

"**What?" she laughed, "You're _cold_?"**

"**No, I vas just saying—"**

"**This is exactly why I got you that camera," she said. "Mr. Impervious isn't so impervious after all!"**

**Okay, that's enough. Kurt put one finger onher lips and she stopped talking. Then he teleported them to the lounge, where the only light came from the glowing Christmas tree. "You can stop now."**

……

**Ororo crouched in the doorway to the Lounge. Kurt and Lupe had appeared a moment ago, but they'd done nothing but talk. She hoped something would happen; she had $200 riding on this bet and it was already ten o'clock.**

**Kurt pulled Lupe close and murmured something in Lupe's ear and she blushed visibly. She pushed away form him, trying to laugh away her embarrassment. He said something else and the blush returned. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a kiss.**

**Ororo walked away with a smile. It looked like Logan and Remy owed her some money.**

**......**

**Okay, so, about the drawing thing... I meant to put that b4, but b4 I knew it it was Christmas. I'll put it up l8er. NumyRox out.**


End file.
